Festival of the Living Picture's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mia show's up during the Festival of Living/Nutty Picture's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: Festival of Living Picture's

The girl's and Mia are in the diner drinking coffee and talking when Taylor comes into the diner

''oh Hi Mia'' Taylor says

''Nice to see you Taylor'' Mia says

''Mia can I ask you something?'' Taylor asks her

''what is it Taylor?'' Mia asks him

''Would you like to have dinner with me sometime I have something I would like discuss with you?'' Taylor asks her

Lorelai almost spit's out her coffee

''oh I don't know Taylor but sure I would love to'' Mia tell's him

''ok great'' Taylor says

''ok sound's great Taylor'' Mia says

''good-bye girl's bye Mia'' Taylor says and leave's the diner

''bye Taylor'' Lorelai says

''oh my god did he just ask you out on a date?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know if it's so much a date it's just dinner as 2 old friend's'' Mia says

''what was all that about?'' Luke says when he comes over to the table

''oh Taylor just asked Mia out on a date for tomorrow night'' Rory tell's him

''oh hey what was that emergency town meeting all about?'' Luke asks them

''oh we're hosting The Festival of the living Picture's again because of the flooding in Woodbury'' Rory tell's him

''oh joy the crazy festival of nutty picture's again'' Luke says and pour's them some coffee

''his lack of enthusiasm shocks me'' Lorelai says

''You're involving yourself in this thing? It's such a stupid waste of time'' Luke says

''I just thought of the perfect painting for Luke to be in'' "Cranky Guy in Baseball Cap" Lorelai says

''Was that Manet or Monet?'' Rory asks

''that was mustard on my hamburger and a side of fries please'' Lorelai tell's him

''she's the queen of segues'' Rory says

''she's the queen of something you want your usual?'' he asks them

''yes please'' Rory says

The girl's watch him walk away and smile at each other

''what was all that about?'' Mia asks her

''oh nothing just alittle small town charm'' Lorelai tell's her

''Ah I gotta get out of Santa Barbara I miss the small town theater and I miss you'' Mia says

''Mia why don't you move back here we miss you'' Rory says

''Or at least visit more?'' Lorelai question's her

''You used to check in you never come at all'' Lorelai says

''I don't have to you've made me redundant'' Mia says

''I have not'' Lorelai says

''Don't be humble the inn is beyond covered'' Mia says

''um hey speaking about The Inn I want you to come and check out the new Inn Sookie and I are bulding I mean it's still kind of a mess right now because we just started construction but once it's up and running and we are open it's going to be beautiful'' Lorelai says

''oh you bought a place?'' Mia asks her

''yea The Old Dragonfly Inn'' Lorelai tell's her

''Oh'' Mia says in interest and amusment

''and yea I'd love to come and see it and check it out and I'm sure it is going to be beautiful hunnie'' Mia says and sip's her coffee 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory sees Taylor and Mrs. Otis staring at her through the diner window

''What are they doing?'' Rory asks

''Well I bet she's coming to-'' Lorelai says

''Hey and no more inappropriate lesbian references please'' Rory says

''All right Oh you know what I bet you're in line for the new painting they're cooking up'' Lorelai tell's her

''I feel like a used car'' Rory says

''oh relax hunnie'' she says and put;s her hand on Rory's wrist ''Taylor's just being Taylor'' Mia says

''Turn to the side'' Taylor says

''What?'' Rory says

''Turn to the side we need to see your profile'' Taylor says

''Just what I thought'' Lorelai says

''This is a violation of my civil rights'' Rory says

''You better do what John Ashcroft says or they may just follow us home'' Lorelai says

''Unbelievable'' Rory says

''Other way Other way'' Taylor says

''I'm a Yale student for God's sake'' Rory says

''Thank you'' Taylor says

Both the girl's wave and watch Talor and Mrs. Otis walk away

''Crazy doofus town'' Rory says

''Yeah'' Lorelai says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''oh my god I'm so exhausted'' Rory says

''aww I bet so hey'' she says and taps rorys hand with her finger ''are you staying here in the Hollow tonight or do you have to head and get back to campus?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''no yea I was planning on staying here here tonight because I want to be here tomorrow for the festival if living picture's festival if it's ok with you'' Rory tells her mom

''oh yea hun it's fine with me'' she tells Rory

''ok'' Rory says

Luke comes over with thier burger's

dead cow dead cow enjoy'' he says

''that's weird'' Lorelai says

''he's always weird'' Rory tells her

''so tell me about this portrait that they want me to be'' Rory says

''well it's called a Portrait of a Young Girl Named Anthea and miss Patty think's it's perfect for you"

''oh ok'' Rory says

''and your still playing the renoir girl right?'' Rory asks her mom

''oh well Taylor didn't list me anything this year he told me that I was going to be a backstage person this year'' she tells Rory

''What why!?'' Rory asks her

''because he said that I flinched seven years ago and almost knocked Terrence over'' she tells Rory

''so who did they pick for the Renior Girl?'' Rory asks her

''Carol Dandridge'' Lorelai tells her

''Carol Dandridge?'' Rory asks her

''Carol Dandruff from now on!'' Lorelai says not very happily

''Okay now don't take it out on poor Carol it's not like she lobbied for it'' Rory tells her

''I bet she did that would be just like that old porky doody-dridge'' Lorelai says

''Oh wow you're really bummed about this aren't you?'' Rory asks her

''On the outside I am a mature adult who's able to put setbacks like this in their proper place and on the inside I just wanna wear that pretty dress again!'' Lorelai says

''You will'' Rory says

''Yeah if a brick lands on Taylor's head and he suddenly likes me again Ooh a brick'' Lorelai says with her finger on her chin

''You don't need a brick you have me I'll take care of it'' Rory tells her

''What are you talking about?'' Lorelai asks her

''You are going to be the Renoir girl end of story'' Rory says

''How?'' Lorelai asks her

''Well if they want an Anthea for Portrait of a Young Girl Named Anthea then they're going to have to have you for the Renoir girl'' Rory tells her

''Wow listen to you all haughty and powerful'' Lorelai say

''Bada-bing all over his nice ivy-league suit'' Rory says

''Rory you couldn't do that Come on It would be embarrassing it would be manipulative and can you do it tomorrow?'' Lorelai asks her

''I think I'll wait until the Anthea costume is perfectly fitted to my specifications then we won't have no surprises''Rory says happily

''I am in awe'' Lorelai tells her and smiles 


End file.
